Shingeki no Pregnancy: Alternativo
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Un Fanfic alternativo a Shingeki no Pregnancy, los papeles se invierten.
1. Etapa

**¡Qué tal mis pequeñas criaturitas del Yaoi! Ya regrese de mi largo descanso.**

 **Aquí comienza la nueva historia alternativa de Shingeki no Pregnancy.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Los leo abajo.**

* * *

Eren entro silencioso a la habitación, estaba muy asustado, y suerte que no lo habían golpeado tanto.  
El sargento permaneció en la puerta, mostrando su autoridad y con un gesto de superioridad.  
 **-Mocoso-** dijo severamente Levi **-Que ni se te ocurra escaparte.**  
Y dicho y hecho, Eren escapó, bueno no escapo, se encerró como pudo en el pequeño baño de la habitación.  
 **-¡Abre la puta puerta, mocoso!-** Gritó con un ligero enojo **-Dijiste que me amabas, así que déjame hacértelo.  
-Lo amo, pero no como para que descargue su tensión sexual contra mí.**  
No debió decir eso, Levi pateo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tantas que la partió y se derrumbó, quedando completamente en el piso.  
Miro varias veces hasta notar al castaño hecho bolita en la esquina más lejana, detrás de la cortina de baño, llorando.  
Estaba hecho un desastre, el cabello hecho una mierda, sucio y lleno de tierra con hojas.  
Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados de tantas lagrimas que salían.  
Su ropa estaba un poco sucia y rota.  
Al principio el sargento dudo un poco, pero luego decidió hacerlo de todos modos.  
Abrió el agua caliente, Eren se asustó al sentir de golpe en agua fría, que mientras comenzaba a tronarse en caliente, lo hacía temblar un poco.  
Levi tomo un poco de su Shampoo, limpiando aquella maraña de cabello café que contenía millones de pequeñas ramitas y hojas; después de eso lo enjabono con un rico jabón natural de flores, su olor no era fuerte, pero era agradable al olfato de ambos, pero más del castaño.  
Aquel olor le recordaba a las muchas veces que había visto al sargento, lo había olido, lo había sentido.  
Al reaccionar a el ligero movimiento del agua Eren volteo con temor, su sargento estaba sin prenda alguna, sentado a su espalda en la bañera, con las piernas un tanto estiradas, casi como si lo abrazara con ella.  
 **-Estate quieto que te quitare esa mugre de la espalda.  
** Solo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como sus manos le recorrían la espalda, junto a la esponja y el jabón. Era raro pensar que el sargento tocaba su espalda sucia, ya que odiaba la suciedad, quizás fuera por ser Eren que hizo una ligera excepción.

El ojiverde se encontraba muerto del cansancio, y aun si le dolía el cuerpo, había algo que lo calmaba... Algo que no sabía estaba tranquilizándolo por dentro, pero eso no impidió que comenzara a perder sus fuerzas.

Levi se asustó, el joven no respondía ni al tacto de su mano.  
Salió apresurado, tomo una toalla y lo envolvió en ella después de que el agua se hubiera drenado de la bañera.  
Lo cargó con fuerza, pero delicadeza, y lo llevo a la cama.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y él lo sabía.  
Se preocupó mucho, y vio como lentamente esos ojos tan opacos y sin brillo comenzaban a cerrarse.

Paso mucho tiempo, pero el castaño finalmente abrió sus ojos, estos con un deje de dolor.  
 **-¿Que ha pasado?-** Preguntó temeroso, mientras notaba que no tenía prenda alguna y se encontraba en la cama del sargento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, e incluso tenía varios moretones.  
 **-No hemos hecho nada, si eso es lo que piensas-** Busco en su cabeza las palabras indicadas y continuo **-He llamado a un doctor, no debe tardar.**  
 **-¿Un doctor?-** Preguntó un poco asustado.  
 **-Sí, un doctor, llevas 2 días sin despertar.**  
Reaccionó rápidamente, trato de incorporarse a la cama, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.  
 **-¿Dos días?-** dijo más para sí que para el sargento.  
 **-Sí, has estado dormido y con fiebre durante estos últimos dos días.  
** Miro a su alrededor, y noto la verdad en las palabras del de ojos grises.  
Una montaña de toallas húmedas en el piso, la cama con otro juego de sábanas y varias cosas más, pero lo que le sorprendían era que el sargento un poco descuidado y lleno de sudor, a lado de la cama, con los ojos hundidos de no haber dormido.  
 **-¿Me ha cuidado todo este tiempo?-** dijo con un rubor ligero en las mejillas.  
Levi sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, y Eren pudo divisar un deje de rubor en sus pómulos.  
No hubo respuesta. El mayor se había quedado dormido.

Menos de diez minutos faltaron, solo eso para que el doctor entrara por aquella vieja puerta a la habitación.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-** Preguntó.  
Esa voz la conocía, sabía que era alguien con el que había convivido durante un largo tiempo.  
 **-Pase por favor-** Respondió con todas las fuerzas que pudo, aunque su voz no llegaba a ser muy audible del todo.

Aquel hombre entró, con ese cabello rubio corto y bien peinado, sus ojos azules que eran incomparables.

 **-¿Comandante Erwin?-** Se sorprendió.  
 **-Soy Doctor ahora, deje el puesto de comandante hace mucho tiempo-** Solo se acercó con una cálida sonrisa **-Bueno Eren, veo que has dejado agotado a Levi.  
-No fue mi intención.  
**  
Su cara detonaba una tristeza feroz.  
 **-No sé qué ha pasado en estos dos días, quizás estoy muriendo.  
** Erwin saco su estetoscopio, lo poso sobre el pecho desnudo de Eren, en cual estaba un poco magullado.  
 **-Mmm... Es extraño que tu cuerpo no se regenerara solo. Ya deberías estar curado del todo.  
** Y era verdad, ¿Qué evitaba que el cuerpo de Eren se regenerara?

Erwin comenzó a palpar el pecho del joven, siguió por su espalda y luego al vientre.  
Miro extrañado a esa área en particular. Reviso minuciosamente una y otra vez, y otra y otra. Y al final sólo pudo preguntar aquello que incomodaría a cualquiera.

 **-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?  
**  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su cara se ruborizó al 100% y miraba a todos lados, tratando de eludir aquella incomoda pregunta.  
Simplemente respiro después de recordar.  
 **-Quizás hace un mes o dos-** el hilo de su voz se notaba tembloroso.  
 **-Ya veo, entonces, creo saber que tienes, pero será necesario hacerte unas pruebas más.  
-Claro, lo que sea necesario.  
**  
Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas... Hasta ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas, pero Erwin estaba muy desconcertado.  
 **-Ya veo, no sabía que esto podría pasar.  
-¿Qué cosa?-** dijo con miedo.  
 **-Al parecer, el transformarte en titán no es tu única capacidad especial-** Dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
 **-¿Podrías recostarte y abrir las piernas?  
** Más rubor lleno las mejillas del castaño, esperen... ¿Era eso posible? Creo que para ese momento el joven era un manojo de nervios y estaba completamente rojo.  
Recordó cómo Levi lo tomaba como suyo, igual que varias veces anteriores.  
No imaginaba el _"tener que abrir las piernas"_ a alguien que no fuera de aquel que estaba enamorado.  
Lenta y penosamente hizo lo que le indicaron, Erwin se puso un guante y abrió aún más las piernas de Eren.  
 **-ESPERA... ¿QUE VAS A HACER?  
-Solo introduciré un dedo para revisar por el interior, quiero confirmar algo antes de dar un diagnóstico en específico.  
**La cara de Eren cambio cuando Erwin mencionó el _"introducir"_ algo ahí.  
Una cosa era que el sargento lo hiciera, ya se había vuelto algo normal, pero ahora no era su caballero de negro cabello, era el mejor amigo del susodicho.  
Al principio sintió rara la intrusión de algo ajeno allá abajo.  
Ese dedo inspeccionó, sin ningún erotismo, y cuando hubo terminado el asunto lo retiro.

 **-Parece ser que no estoy en la incorrecto-** Decía mientras se retiraba el guante.  
 **-¿Qué es?-** preguntó con miedo en su voz.  
 **-Bueno Eren, es un poco complicado, y realmente no estoy seguro de como paso, pero estas en cinta.  
-¿Cinta?  
-En espera...  
-¿En la espera de qué?  
-Que estas embarazado.  
**Sus ojos no detonaban señal de reacción, o al contrario, su reacción había sido esa, no atinar a decir nada y quedar en Shock.  
 **-Eren, escúchame bien, haré un expediente médico sobre esto. Me encargaré personalmente de que nadie se entere y si quieres hasta podría operarte para sacar al pequeño embrión que se está formando en tu inte-  
-No.  
**Lo interrumpió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no entendía el cómo o el porqué de las cosas, pero definitivamente algo le decía que no debía, que tenía que cuidar a aquello que se encontraba en su interior con todo el amor que le fue arrebatado de joven.  
 **-No quiero que lo saques-** Repitió.  
 **-¿Estás seguro de esto Eren? Una vez que tomes la decisión ya no habrá vuelta atrás.  
-Sí.  
-Bueno en ese caso, tomare tus datos. ¿Nombre Completo?  
-Eren Jaeger.  
-¿Edad?  
-22.  
-¿Nombre del posible padre?  
-... Ackerman.  
-¿Levi?  
**Solo dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero eso no le quito la seriedad que tenía en el rostro.  
 **-¿Seguro Eren?-** Infirió Erwin.  
 **-Sí, completamente.  
** Erwin anotó un ligero número en la edad del sargento. Ésta siempre había permanecido en secreto.  
 **-Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos tienes alrededor de 7 semanas de embarazo, eso sería casi dos meses. No soy ningún experto, pero si no mal recuerdo, para ahora el embrión debe medir alrededor de 2 cm.**

 **-¿Tan pequeño?-** Dio un hondo suspiro.

 **-Sí, anteriormente revise la parte interna de tu cuerpo, la cual está cambiando lentamente. Esa es una razón lógica por la cual no se recuperan tus heridas-** Erwin finalizo su frase y se levantó de donde estaba **–Levi tendrá que autorizar esto.**

Trago saliva, el problema no era tener al bebe, el problema era que Levi era el padre… ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

El vientre de Eren se apreciaba ligeramente abultado, como si hubiera comido mucho en los últimos días, cosa contraria a lo que realmente pasaba.

 **-Como médico te pido que mantengas una sana alimentación, todo por tu bien y el de aquel que tienes dentro.**

Erwin camino hacia donde estaba Levi, lo cubrió con una sábana y lo cargo hasta la cama.

Lo acomodo de tal forma en que se viera que estaba cómodo, mientras que Eren se vestía.

 **-Me alegra que encontraras a alguien por el cual preocuparte. Que todo esto mejore tu vida.**

Había dicho esto cerca del oído de Levi. No atino más que a despedirse, diciendo que más tarde traería a un especialista, quizás no hoy, no mañana, pero después.

Eren se dio una ducha, contemplo su cuerpo en el espejo del baño y se asustó un poco.

 **-Así que aquí está el hijo del sargento y mío-** Dijo con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su vientre **–Debo de tener mucho cuidado con los problemas que tengo o algo malo podría pasar.**

Se regañó a sí mismo, mientras observaba los moretones que le rodeaban el cuerpo y la cara.

 **"** **Afortunadamente no me golpearon cerca del estómago"** Pensó.

Se puso encima una pijama y regreso a la cama donde dormía el sargento.

Lo contemplo con amor, pero temor.

¿Tendría que decirle que ese era su hijo o simplemente decir que era de alguien más?

Definitivamente era de él. Nunca había tenido una relación íntima con alguien, y mucho menos con tanto contacto físico.

Levi intimidaba, aún con sus ojeras, aún con sus labios pálidos y aún con esos ojos que lo enloquecían.

Quizás debía pensar bien la idea de tener un bebe o no. Solo pensémoslo, él es el chico que todos odian, el titán de 15 metros que todos temen y por otro lado Levi era el sargento con autoridad en todo lo que había, al menos, 20 kilómetros a la redonda.

Este secreto quedaría entre Erwin, Eren y el pequeño embrión que pronto se transformaría en feto; o eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto comenzar a publicar, por lo que hoy que me inspire y me dedique a escribir.**

 **Quizás mi forma de escribir cambio un poco, tal vez para bien o para mal.**

 **Espero que de igual forma la disfruten, está hecha con todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes.**

 **Como la historia pasada, esta historia también contara con su apoyo para ser creada, cualquier duda, recomendación, aclaración, carta de amor u odio, o lo que sea que gusten aportar a la historia será bienvenido.**

 **Quiero seguir con la tradición de las actualizaciones de los lunes, y mientras me sea posible así serán.**

 **El amo y gracias por leer. Los leo en sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Obstetra

**Regrese con otro Lunes de actualización, que por poco y no llegaba, pero bueno, los leo abajo, disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

Sus pensamientos temblaban, estaba dudando sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Pero una cosa era segura... No le diría nada al sargento, se lo guardaría por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se hiciera obvio su embarazo.

Pensó que sería fácil, pero ya había cumplido 10 semanas, ya estaba muriendo de nervios, sentía fuertes dolores en su estómago por aquello que se formaba dentro, aparte del bebe.

Las náuseas eran un poco fuertes, pero recién se presentaban en la mañana, no había mucho problema.

Cuidaba mucho su alimentación, comía saludable, tenía limpieza excesiva; parecía ser que Levi le había pegado esa maña, el de limpiar cualquier cosa. Temía mucho contraer una enfermedad, no quería tomar medicinas que fueran a hacer efectos secundarios y mucho menos que lastimaran al bebe.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en el transcurso de su embarazo, y no podía esperar a saber quién sería la persona que lo cuidaría durante todos esos 9 meses.

Erwin le había fechado una cita con aquel o aquella que lo revisaría. Estaba dudoso y ansioso hasta que el día llego.

Una pequeña oficina donde afuera ponía "Pediatra y Obstetra, Doctora Hanji".

Se asustó y tembló. Sus pasos no eran firmes, ahora dudaba en si entrar o no. Tomo una gran decisión al dar el primer paso dentro de aquel lugar.

No había nadie, solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, sus nervios y aquella voz que lo incitaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

No paso ni un minuto cuando entro otra persona, la mismísima Hanji, con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello.

 **-Pasa por favor-** le dijo con un dulce tono de voz.

El tiempo transcurrió por más de 5 años, en los cuales no había sabido nada de sus antiguos comandantes, ahora había notado que dos de ellos, Erwin y Hanji, se convirtieron en doctores.

Su voz había cambiado, algo que lo tranquilizaba. Ya no era la misma loca que antes, parecía haber madurado. Ya estaba grande, ese era el motivo de su cambio de sección, de la loca por los titanes a la apacible doctora que cuidaría de él.

 **-Hola-** atino a decir con miedo y un dejo de confianza a la mayor.

 **-Bueno Eren, parece que te has sorprendido al verme aquí, pues déjame decirte que me sorprende más a mí, el que tu estés aquí-** Se sonrojo un poco mientras seguía escuchando lo que ella tenía que decir **-Parece ser que hay una sorpresita dentro de ti, y está madurando.**

Eren se miraba completamente sonrojado, tenía mucha pena por lo que pasaría, no sabía cómo iban las cosas y quería saber que todo estuviera bien lo más pronto posible.

 **-Bueno, si no te molesta comenzare a revisarte-** Dijo mientras sacaba una tablita con hojas **–Primero ponte esta bata.**

Eren obedeció y al poco tiempo volvió con esa bata ligera de color celeste.

Se recostó sobre la camilla que había y dejo que Hanji hiciera lo que necesitara hacer para darle respuestas.

 **-Hanji…-** Dijo con miedo **-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Dudo **– ¿Al embarazo?**

 **-Sí, ¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto? ¿Porque no a alguien a quien no odien tanto?**

 **-Mira Eren, creo que deberías de estar feliz por eso y-**

 **-Lo estoy, realmente estoy feliz, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en algún futuro…-** La interrumpió.

Hanji ya no quizo entrar más profundo al tema de odio hacia Eren, era obvio que desde que supieron que el era capaz de transformarse en titán todos temían porque algo malo llegara a pasar.

 **-Primero procederé a revisarte, y nos enfocaremos de que todo esté bien, ya después podremos preocuparnos de cualquier otra cosa-** Dijo seriamente **–Ahora lo que importa eres tú y ese bebe.**

Termino de decir esto y rápidamente comenzó a llenar el expediente, ya tenía los datos básicos que Erwin le había proporcionado y ahora solo necesitaba llenar el área de salud.

Lentamente completaba todo lo necesario, de uno a uno fue terminando y luego volteo su mirada a Eren.

 **-¿Ya has hablado con él?**

Trago saliva.

 **-¿Con el sargento?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Tengo miedo.**

 **-¿De qué?-** Su preocupación era muy grande, aunque Eren no pudiera notarla.

No hablo más, sus lágrimas salieron rápidamente de sus ojos, tenía miedo, realmente lo sentía en todo su cuerpo. Envolvió su vientre con sus manos, trato de sonreír.

 **-Yo cuidare de este bebe por mi cuenta, no necesito que alguien más se haga cargo.**

Hanji solo siguió revisándolo y para el final de dos horas ya habían terminado todo lo que planeaban en ese día.

 **-Bueno, todo está perfecto en cuanto al bebe, pero tú no estás del todo bien-** Vio su miedo en sus ojos y continuo **–No es algo grave por lo que tengas que preocuparte, al contrario, es algo muy bueno.**

 **-¿Qué es eso "bueno"?-** Insistió.

 **-Al parecer tu cuerpo está formando una especie de área especial para que tu bebe crezca, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado de que no sufras ningún golpe o trauma grave, si bien, para una mujer un embarazo puede resultar complicado, para ti seria 100 veces peor.**

Después de dar varias recomendaciones y obligaciones le entrego un pequeño cuaderno.

 **-Quiero que leas esto.**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Es un libro sobre el embarazo, te ayudara a darte un estimado de lo que le sucederá a tu bebe y a ti durante estos meses.**

Eren le agradeció todo a Hanji y se retiró de aquel lugar. Ahora llevaba consigo una carta médica donde especificaba que él no podría hacer ningún esfuerzo, que estaba muy enfermo, que necesitaba muchas medicinas, buena alimentación y revisiones, junto con cuidado especial y delicado, dirigida al sargento de escasos sentimientos.

Ahora solo había un problema, nadie debía de enterarse de la situación exacta por la que estaba pasando.

Así pues, la vida del castaño estaba a punto de dar un gran giro.

* * *

 **Yo sé que no está muy largo, pero últimamente he estado en el hospital por problemas de salud y posiblemente me operen en la primera semana de Junio, así que mientras pueda les dejare capítulos de esta hermosa historia, cuídense y los leo en sus reviews, los amo.**

 **MH**


	3. Dolor

HOLA DE NUEVO MIS PEQUEÑAS CRIATURITAS DEL YAOI 3

Aquí les traigo un pequeño capítulo de esta linda serie, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, los leo abajo.

* * *

Si bien, las náuseas se apoderaban de él durante larga parte de la mañana, no faltaban los problemas que esto ocasionaba cuando quería salir o caminar por el castillo.

Había evitado los golpes de todos aquellos que no agradaban de él, Levi lo tenía muy checadito, más al no saber que enfermedad azotaba al pequeño castaño, solo sabía que no era algo que se pudiera contagiar, pero necesitaba de un gran cuidado.

El sargento enano lo observaba toda las mañanas encerrado en el baño vomitando y aunque nadie lo notaba, le preocupaba bastante, y él mismo no era consiente de aquello.

Había notado lo difícil que era para el castaño andar caminando, se cansaba fácilmente, quizás eran por los pies hinchados que le veía cuando estaba descansando, claro ... No era que lo espiara ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenía una preocupación/ansiedad por saber que le pasaba al joven de verdes ojos.

Un día lo siguió hasta las afueras del castillo y lo vio sentado en el campo, con los pies descalzos, mirando fijamente a algo en la lejanía.

 **-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?-** Sollozaba Eren

Levi no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, pero se limitó a escucharlo con esa expresión que siempre tenía en su rostro, sus ojos caídos y enfadados sin razón alguna.

Eren toco su vientre, sobo lentamente la parte baja de éste, mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro, ya no sollozaba, ahora lloraba, lloraba tan fuerte que se alegraba de estar solo, si no, quien sabe lo que pensarían de él.

Recapacitó, eso era lo de menos, el problema sería que alguien se diera cuenta de su embarazo y para su mala suerte alguien ya estaba sospechando de eso.

 **-Oye, Mocoso, ¿Por qué lloras?-** Se burló mientras caminaba en su dirección, al gran árbol - **Eres un hombre, deja ya de llorar.**

Eren si dejo de hacerlo, pero no porque se lo dijera el sargento, si no que se había detenido por el miedo que le ocasionaba ver al pelinegro frente a él.

Lo levanto de un golpe, y Eren chillo por un momento.

 **-¿Que tienes idiota?-** Gritó al ver que no podía poner bien los pies sobre el suelo, y luego lo soltó.

Callo secamente sobre el pasto, sus piernas estaban muy entumecidas y le dolía moverlas, el golpe que había sufrido no fue nada fuerte, y sentía que todo dentro de él se encontraba en su lugar, pero para asegurarse toco su vientre como revisando que todo estuviera bien.

Levi carraspeo unos instantes y luego se agachó hasta estar a su altura, en cunclillas.

 **-¿Que acaso hay algo ahí dentro que estas protegiendo?-** Dijo con una burda sonrisa socarrona.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron como platos.

Y el sargento lo acompaño.

Pensaba que vería algún animal debajo de la camisa al levantarla tan a la fuerza, pero lo que vio fue algo que lo sorprendió aún más.

Abajo de aquella prenda había un bulto, pero no de un animal ni nada por el estilo.

Había algo dentro de Eren... O estaba gordo... pero realmente no protegerías tu estomago si solo hubieras subido un par de kilos.

El pantalón no estaba cerrado del todo, se notaba que ya no llegaba a unirse una parte con otra.

El estómago de Eren lucia como si hubieras comido y bebido como loco durante dos noches seguidas, sin parar.

Pero ambos sabían, Eren y el sargento, que eso no era verdad.

Eren había estado comiendo poco, solo lo necesario. Y bebía solo agua clara, en conjunto de todas aquellas medicinas (mejor dicho, vitaminas prenatales).

No pudo decir nada, Levi ya había puesto su mano sobre el vientre del castaño, tratando de saber que pasaba ahí dentro.

 **-¡No me toques!-** Grito el más joven, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Se levantó como pudo, sus pies no tenían mucha sensibilidad, y todo lo sentía muy pesado; parecía que el embarazo le estaba dando el doble de fuerte.

El sargento corrió apresurado, necesitaba saber si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o Eren le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

Eren tambaleo y como costal fue a dar al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir; sabía que no podía huir de lo inevitable. Ya se había dado por vencido del que Levi se enterara por lo que estaba pasando, pero en lo que nunca se dejaría ganar seria en tener a aquel bebé que llevaba en su vientre por más de 16 semanas (aproximadamente 4 meses), no importaba que sucediera, solo necesitaba ser fuerte por los próximos meses y sobrevivir a todo lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Puso sus manos de manera en que se abrazara a sí mismo, aun sin fuerzas en las piernas podría defenderse si utilizaba los brazos; aunque Levi era más fuerte que él.

Levi tomo sus codos, quería que Eren dejara de hacer lo que hacía, y aun lloraba, pero necesitaba saber el porqué de su reacción a la anterior pregunta, o por qué no quería que lo tocara, solo necesitaba respuestas… SOLO ESO.

* * *

Le dio todo el tiempo que necesitaba, lo espero mientras lloraba, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, mientras se calmaba tras semejante escena.

 **-No quiero-** Dijo **–Lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario… NO QUIERO.**

Los mocos del castaño salían, tanto como sus lágrimas, y Levi se sacó el pañuelo del cuello para primero limpiarle las gotitas saladas que bajaban por sus rojas mejillas y finalmente lo que salía de su nariz.

 **-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?-** Inquirió.

 **-Que te lo lleves.**

 **-¿Qué me lleve a quién?-** Interrogo con más fuerza en su voz.

 **-Solo prométeme que no te lo llevaras y que nadie más lo hará-** Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras caía en los brazos del mayor.

Había perdido la conciencia.

* * *

Ha pasada un tiempo desde que escribí, me ingresaron al hospital y me operaron de la columna... y luego me la pase todas mis vacaciones recostada por recuperación... sin darme cuenta entro a clases mañana.

Espero que les guste, y prometo traerles más capítulos mientras mi salud me lo permita.

Recuerden que pueden ayudarme con lo que sea, cualquier cosa que les gustaría leer o alguna cosa que quisieran que suceda en la historia.

No se les olvide que tomo muy en cuenta su opinión.

LOS AMO y los leo en sus reviews.

Atte: La escritora MH


	4. Lagrimas

**¡Lectores de mi corazón! He regresado, y traje conmigo el ansiado capítulo de este fanfic. Para los que ya han leído mis otras historias no les debe de sorprender, y para los que no… pues les diré, el drama ha llegado… Disfruten y los leo abajo.**

* * *

El joven castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos, lenta y dolorosamente, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Levi lo observaba de manera extraña, y tenía motivo.

Erwin y Hanji estaban en la habitación, la habitación donde vivía, la misma donde hacia el amor con el sargento, donde compartía momentos hermosos con su bebé, aquel que no había nacido, aquel que se encontraba en su vientre y del que nadie conocía su existencia.

O eso pensaba.

La mirada de Levi lo hacía divagar, no sabía ni que pensar, dudaba mucho de sí hablar o no.

 **-Eren-** Interrumpió Erwin sus pensamientos.

El susodicho volteo su mirada, un tanto angustiado.

 **-No has estado comiendo bien, ¿Cierto?-** Pregunto Hanji con cierto pesar **–Recuerda que debes de hacerlo, más por el bien del bebé que por ti.**

El cuerpo de Eren se petrifico, y tartamudeaba demasiado. Su mirada fue dirigida completamente al hombre que se encontraba sentado. Lo que menos quería era ver el rostro del mayor que se notaba absorto, incrédulo de lo que decían; ya le habían dicho en el momento en que llevaron ahí a Eren, pero seguía sin creerlo.

Eren deseaba dentro de su corazón que no hubieran mencionado que Levi era el padre… solo no quería decirlo.

 **-Eren-** comenzó Erwin **-¿Te duele algo?**

 **-Un poco-** respondió tratando de no observar al de negros cabellos, pero le era casi imposible.

Y luego hizo una mueca, como de dolor, y comenzó a dudar…

" _Quizás me duele más de lo que pensaba"_ recapacito.

No era un dolor normal, era algo intermitente. Dirigió su mirada a Hanji, mientras que su mano tocaba su vientre.

 **-Siento que intenta salir, golpeando mi estómago-** Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el horizonte, no quería mirar al que se encontraba frente a él.

Hanji no pudo contener la risa, y solo lo tomo de las manos.

 **-No está pasando nada malo Eren, no nos preocupes así-** Decía entre risas la de lentes **–Esas son las pataditas del bebé, ¿Es que acaso no leíste el libro que te di?, por eso te dije que lo leyeras, para que no te asustaras.**

Eren solo lo miró, con una tristeza tan profunda como el mar dijo **–No puedo, no si él continua siguiéndome cada segundo del día-**

Levi carraspeo bastante, mientras era regañado por Hanji.

 **-¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que él estaba en cinta?!-** Alego con ira el de negros cabellos **–Lo seguía para saber que estaba pasando, ya que tu no me dijiste nada.**

 **-Creo que era un poco obvio, ¿No lo crees Levi?-** Su burla se hacía más y más socarrona.

 **-Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es el desafortunado que cargara con el hijo de un Titán?**

Estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía que contestar, desde un inicio sabía que había sido mala idea el haberse enamorado de él, desde el principio no pudo evitarlo; finalmente cayo rendido a sus pies en el momento en que se volvieron uno. Eren lo sabía, Levi no lo amo, ni lo ama, ni lo amará nunca.

 **-Nadie que sea de su incumbencia-** Vocifero más triste que enojado.

El sargento se molestó tanto que ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de Eren **–Si no quieres decírmelo no me importa, realmente no quiero saberlo y mucho menos me interesa, pero si algo te pasa o si los demás continúan golpeándote no los detendré-**

Parecía que lo golpearía, Hanji lo detuvo.

 **-Levi, ya basta-** Erwin insistió.

 **-No quiero que esa cosa interrumpa tu entrenamiento ni el de nadie; a partir de mañana regresaras a tus actividades regulares;** **ES UNA ORDEN** **-** Concluyo estas últimas palabras con tanta fuerza que nadie dijo nada más, solo se quedaron observando como él salía de la sala.

 _¿Él sabía que lo golpeaban los otros cadetes? ¿Porque nunca había dicho nada? ¿Qué quería lograr con eso?_ ; esas y miles de preguntas llenaban la mente de Eren, que ahora si derramaba lágrimas, tan amargas como los sentimientos rechazados inconscientemente por el mayor de los dos.

Erwin lo siguió, y Hanji pudo observar como desaparecían del largo pasillo, solo cerró la puerta; escucho un llanto.

 **-¿Eren?-** Dijo al voltear la cabeza lentamente; ahí estaba el castaño, llorando, herido por todo lo que aquel había dicho.

 **-¿Por qué le dijeron?-** Sus manos temblaban, sudaba frío.

 **-No había de otra Eren, él tenía que saberlo; si no las cosas podrían empeorar.**

El castaño estaba molesto y triste porque el Sargento lo sabía, dudaba en que decir, quería morirse, ahora todo sería malo para él. Levi quizás pensaba que Eren lo engañaba, pero… no era verdad.

Eren siempre estuvo enamorado de Levi; desde el día que lo vio cuando era pequeño y entro en su caballo a la ciudad, hasta cuando salió de la habitación tan solo un minuto antes.

No importara lo que pasara, su amargo amor se quedaría con él por siempre; era la primera vez que se sentía así y estaba seguro que si se despegaba de este sentimiento… jamás regresaría.

Se recostó mejor, se tapo con las blancas sabanas y siguió llorando.

Hanji no quiso decir nada. Salió.

Se quedo dormido.

* * *

Despertó, no sabía si era si estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo, y se puso de pie.

Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. Le dolía la cabeza.

Se puso de pie, no tenia zapatos y solo traía puesta una camiseta blanca.

Abrió la puerta, y salio, dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Más solo de lo que se encontraba ahora.

Llego a una gran área verde, a un lado de donde guardaban las armas, llena de árboles y un gran lago. No había nadie ahí.

Pero no se sentía solo del todo.

Se encamino al almacén y tomo una hoja de la espada.

Había alguien más junto a él, o mejor dicho… dentro.

Solamente quería estar solo… COMPLETAMENTE solo.

* * *

 **¡Se lo que piensan!: "Al fin una actualización, te tardaste". Pues si… me tarde, pero prefiero eso a solo escribir sin ganas y publicar algo que no este bien; vamos, que tampoco me he tardado un año como en otras historias.**

 **Ya saben que si no le dan Follow a la historia no les avisara cuando tenga un nuevo episodio, eso y que pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook "Fanfics MH" para cualquier noticia o actualización. Pueden dejar un inbox ahí, o un review o mensaje privado aquí; siempre se agradecen.**

 **No se les olvide que sus comentarios son muy valiosos y los tomo muy en cuenta para la continuación.**

 **Los amo a todos, mis lindas hermosuras de persona.**

 **Atte: La escritora, MH.**

 **PD: Los leo en la próxima.**


	5. Desesperación

**Pero bueno; yo se que tardé pero los que me siguen en Facebook saben que onda (si no lo haces... ¿Qué esperas?, búscame como FanFics MH) LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO Y ESPERO QUE TUVIERAN UNA EXCELENTE NAVIDAD; FELIZ DÍA DE REYES (aunque faltan dos días) y pues aquí les traigo una nueva actualización que tengo hecha desde hace tiempo pero me espere a que iniciara este nuevo año para que todo tenga un flujo adecuado. ¡Me leen abajo!**

* * *

La espada estaba justo sobre su vientre, solo tenía que cortar y todo su sufrimiento se esfumaría de sus hombros...

 **-Si tan solo nada de esto hubiera pasado en primer lugar-** Se quejó con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Apretó un poco el filo a su estómago, y una mancha roja comenzó a esparcirse por su blanca camiseta.

 _"Lo lamento"_ pensó.

En verdad quería tener a su hijo, pero sabía que si lo tenía el sería más maltratado que él.

Hundió un poco más la navaja...

La sangre seguía saliendo, y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar fuertes lágrimas de dolor.

Nadie lo quería, ni Levi siquiera.

La navaja cayó al piso... No quería hacerlo. Y no lo hizo.

Se echó al piso pidiendo perdón.

 **-No quise hacerlo, perdóname bebé-** Su voz se había quebrado.

Abrazo su vientre mientras trataba de detener la sangre. Ya había mucha en el piso y estaba mareándose.

Trató de regresar a su habitación, Hanji podría ayudarlo, seguro que sí... Solo si llegaba a tiempo; esperaba no arrepentirse de nada.

Y NUNCA LO HARÍA, por qué esa era su decisión y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, él tendría al bebé y lo cuidaría más que a nadie, no le diría a nadie sobre la identidad del padre, ni al mismo Levi. Ese bebé sería solo de él.

Logró llegar a su habitación y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos le imploro a Hanji que lo salvará, que no dejará que el bebé muriera. La sangre había dejado de caer desde el momento en que se puso de pie, solo había sido el corte superficial, que aún que un poco profundo, no fue nada grave.

Uno; Dos; Tres puntadas fueron necesarias para cerrar el corte que Eren había hecho en sus momentos de locura y tristeza, y ahora ya estaba decidido. Hanji había decidido ayudarlo, claro que mientras lo hacía le dio una buena regañiza.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a este castaño el matarse; peor aún, matar al bebé? Después de todos los problemas por los que habían pasado parecía que quisiera darse por vencido. Pero Hanji pudo ver la determinación por afrontar su destino, fuera el que fuese, él seguiría adelante, NUNCA se detendría, solo para poder brindarle un buen futuro a su pequeño hijo.

 _"No dejaré que nada me detenga"_ lo pensó para sí mismo.

 **-Seré la mejor "mamá" del mundo-** Sonrío.

 **-¿Mamá?-** se rió Hanji.

 **-Ya que está en mi vientre yo soy la madre de este pequeño.**

 **-¿Y qué hay del padre?... Yo sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero... ¿Crees que sea correcto?**

 **-Te refieres a no decirle a Levi que él es el padre, ¿Cierto?** –Bajo la cabeza, con una sonrisa de melancolía en su rostro; estaba recordando tantas cosas en su mente.

Eren sabia que Levi tenia todo el derecho de saber la verdad y planearía decírselo aunque el realmente no quisiera.

 **-Si, me refiero a que si el estuviera consiente de la situación por completo sería más fácil el cuidar de ti y tu hijo.**

Eren bajo la cabeza y solo la sacudió un poco.

 **-No quiero decirle, ya viste lo que dijo ayer... No creo poder soportar su rechazo una vez más.**

 **-Bueno Eren, pero solo para que lo sepas... Estoy segura que si se lo comentas él se hará responsable.**

 **-No lo creo; la verdad es que él se nota muy serio ante todo, pero dudo que tome responsabilidad de algo que no quiere. Erwin me contó cómo era él antes de entrar a la legión... Así que estoy seguro que él no hará nada al respecto.**

 **-Solo piénsalo, seguro que si le dices algo bueno podría pasar.**

Hanji se encaminó a la puerta, dejaría que Eren durmiera y que pensara las cosas.

 **-Gracias por todo Hanji-** Dijo el castaño mientras volteaba para despedirse de su amiga / doctora.

 **-Levi podría ser un idiota, pero tomará responsabilidad de ambos cuando le cuentes la verdad-**

Iba a decir más, pero al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco.

Y la cara de Eren parecía hacerse pálida, como las sabanas que estaba acomodando.

Frente a ellos estaba Levi, que había quedado "petrificado" justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Parecía incrédulo de lo que le recién había escuchado.

 **-Heichou-** Susurro Hanji.

Nadie dijo nada, quizás alguno de los dos tenía miedo de decir algo (o solo Eren), pero alguien tenía que decir algo o ese silencio los mataría a todos.

 **-Bueno, ten cuidado con la herida, mañana vendré a limpiarla, descansa-** Huyó.

Eren estaba asustado y enojado al ver cómo su "amiga" había burlado al gran y poderoso de cabellos negros; le había dejado todo el trabajo a Eren.

 **-Hola... Levi-** Dijo un poco tímido; quizás Levi no había llegado a escuchar nada…

 **-¿De qué verdad hablabas con Hanji?-** Eren estaba equivocado, si había escuchado.

 **-No sé de qué me hablas-** Dijo tragando saliva.

 **-No te hagas el idiota y ya dime; que lo he escuchado todo.**

Trató de no notarse alterado, pero como no hacerlo… ¿Cómo no? Este hombre al que tanto le tenía miedo se acababa de enterar de lo que el menos quería. Eren sabía que ya nada iría bien, así que solo se limitó a hablar.

 **-¡No me llames así!... Y ¿Qué es lo que crees haber escuchado?**

 **-He escuchado que me han llamado así, por lo que entonces tú también lo eres; al igual que esa idiota.**

Eren se había quedado petrificado… ¿Podría ser que Levi realmente solo escuchara esa parte de la plática? Ósea… de todo lo que hablaron, ¿Él solo llego a escuchar la palabra "idiota" de entre todas las cosas?

Levi podría ser muy listo, pero en ese momento se comportaba como un reverendo imbécil.

Eren noto las ojeras en el rostro del mayor… y para alguien que dormía sus 3 horas diarias algo no estaba bien, nunca había tenido ojeras, más sin embargo ahora las tenía muy marcadas.

" _ **Quizás no durmió hoy"**_ Pensó Eren, pero… ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza mientras que el otro maldecía al aire sin importarle un pepino si alguien lo escuchaba a esas horas de la noche.

Cuando Eren reacciono le pidió que se pusiera cómodo o al menos que tomara asiento durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Tan pronto como Eren lo vio sentarse en el mueble sonrió. Levi había subido las piernas para poder estirarlas y en menos de 5 minutos se había quedado completamente dormido.

El castaño se levantó y tomo una sábana con la que estaba tapado, la más cálida, la que más le gustaba… aquella que su madre alguna vez le había obsequiado. No pudo evitar llorar; sus lágrimas se desbordaban por sus grandes orbes verdes.

Con esto era algo más que obvio… estaba perdidamente enamorado de él; tomo una decisión… le contaría todo cuando despertara.

Solo quería que él lo supiera, si era rechazado sabría que había hecho todo lo necesario para que tuvieran una vida normal con su bebé… pero si no era así, se las apañaría para salir adelante.

* * *

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana; ASÍ ES... si no me han leído en Facebook les traigo la noticia, comenzare a actualizar semanalmente para así no pierdan el hilo de mis historias que llevan mucho tiempo en pausa [que no es el caso de esta] y pueda terminarlas de manera rápida (claro, todo a su tiempo) y bueno creo que eso fue todo, los leo en los reviews... ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Decisión

**Otra semana cumpliendo mi propósito de año; que casí no cumplia por la universidad. PERO AQUÍ ESTA ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO.**

 **POR CIERTO: Hoy he entrado a la escuela, es nueva y no conocia a alguien. En la clase de por ahí había una amiga del kinder y me fui de "fiesta" a su casa, donde nos las pasamos platicando...**

 **Cuando llegue a casa recorde que tenia a medias este cap y me volvi loca escribiendo. Sin más entretenerlos o algo... LOS LEO ABAJO.**

* * *

Cuando sintió el sol en sus ojos pensó que estaba quemándose; hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba con el sol.

Aún con el calor de aquella estrella ardiente en lo alto del cielo se sentía muy tibio, era una mañana fría pero estaba cubierto con algo que no le pertenecía. Sentía que su espalda estaba un poco incomoda pero se debía a que estaba en un mueble, nunca se había quedado dormido en otro lugar que no fuera su cama, aunque ahora era una situación que ameritaba semejante hecho.

Siempre dormía alrededor de una horas, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo paso desde que estuvo ahí.

Levanto la vista y frente a sus ojos estaba un castaño durmiendo.

No se resistió y se levantó. Aquello que lo cubría cayó al piso y se percató que era de un leve color pistacho. Al tomarlo entre sus manos sintió el bordado en un hilo casi del mismo color que aquel manto cálido…

 **-"EREN"-** Leyó.

 **-¿Mande?-**

Se asustó y dejo caer el cobertor de sus manos. Se agacho mientras lo miraba.

 **-Pensé que dormías-** Se sinceró.

Simplemente lo ignoro, volteo su vista hacía la ventana; mientras apreciaba lo verde del árbol que se encontraba afuera, trato de divagar en su mente mientras buscaba las palabras en su mente… aquellas que le funcionarían (o no) con el joven que tenía frente a sus ojos, aquel que tanto amaba.

 **-Levi, tengo algo que decirte-** Trago saliva y no espero a la respuesta del mayor, simplemente continuo hablado **-este bebé es tuyo…**

Se sintió aliviado, por fin le había dicho aquello que su corazón aguardaba, solo quería decir la verdad y ya lo había conseguido. Estaba feliz interiormente.

El de cabellos negros volvió a soltar aquello que tenía en su mano, sus ojos abiertos detonaban una gran confusión.

Por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente a Eren.

Se quedó pálido… pareciera como si recién le dijeran _"Morirás en 7 días ***** "_ o algo así. Estaba incrédulo.

Por un lado sabía que era cierto. Eren era tan tímido que no se metería con alguien más. Aun así, si Eren se había declarado era porque realmente estaba enamorado. Normalmente no mostraba sus sentimientos. Era justo como él. Duro como piedra, y sin embargo Eren tenía algo que él no, Eren eran _tan puro y claro como el cristal ******_.

Si no se declaraba con tanta facilidad, ni imaginar el tener una pareja sexual.

Levi quizás lo obligaba a hacer "esto" o "aquello". Pero nunca paso por su mente un embarazo.

Por eso lo había escogido a él. Por eso Eren era el 'elegido'… así Levi no tendría que preocuparse por usar algún tipo de preservativo o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. Y MUCHO MENOS POR UN EMBARAZO. Por algo le gustaba hacerlo con hombres (en este caso 'hombre'), así no había manera de algo accidental como una fecundación.

Quizás su manera de pensar lo hizo idiotizarse. El mayor nunca había hecho el amor con nadie aunque su 'experiencia en la cama' (como a Eren le gustaba llamarlo) demostrara lo contrario.

Indudablemente sabía que lo que Eren le acababa de decir no era mentira. Sabía de la virginidad de Eren cuando en aquella noche lo penetro por primera vez.

Instintivamente llevo su mano y la postro sobre el vientre de Eren, que yacía acostado en la cama, aun con las marcar de la almohada en su cama, completamente atónito de lo que Levi estaba haciendo.

Fue un toque casto y sereno, simplemente puso su mano sobre aquella camiseta.

Sentía algo arder en su mejilla.

Era algo líquido que las recorría.

Eso eran lágrimas. Lágrimas de emoción que nunca había experimentado; a pesar de que su cara seguía incrédula.

 **-¿Levi?-** Cuestiono.

Estaba inconsolable.

¿Por qué alguien como él sería padre? Era un idiota, un malagradecido, un niño mimado que le gustaba matar para perder el tiempo (titanes… generalmente), aquel hombre idiota que justo unas cuantas horas había hablado mierda de estos dos individuos que lo habían hecho llorar. ¿Por qué de toda la gente en el mundo tenía que ser… él?

Sintió las vendas en el vientre de Eren.

 **-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo-** Sentenció.

Eren ahora era el que tenía los ojos cuadrados.

 _¿Cómo sabía de eso?_ Pensó.

 **-Hanji me lo ha contado-** Respondió como si hubiera leído su mente **–No los detalles, pero algo así.**

 **-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?-** Lo cuestiono duramente.

No quería hablarle así pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba dolido y muy lastimado (literalmente).

 **-Por qué soy el padre de este moc-** Se aclaró la garganta **–Por qué soy el padre de este bebé.**

Ahora si no tenía nada que decir.

Quedo callado hasta que el enano de negros cabellos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 **-Me hare responsable-** Agrego **–No solo por ser hombre, si no por ser biológicamente aquel que ha hecho esto.**

Eren ya no pudo decir nada… estaba llorando.

Tomo su mano y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Levi lo miro confundido pero se marcó una curvatura en sus labios.

Limpio las lágrimas de Eren y luego las de él.

 **-¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad?-** Se cuestionó Eren; acto seguido sintió un dolor en la mejilla… Era Levi pellizcando suave pero firmemente su pómulo.

Y eso lo decía todo… Esto no era un sueño o algo parecido. NO LO ERA.

Si bien Levi había estado de acuerdo en ser "responsable" no sabía en que se estaba metiendo. No lo había pensado nada, su corazón ya había decidido. Le valía un comino lo que la gente comenzara a hablar de ahora en adelante; era un sentimiento extraño.

Desde que había escuchado a Eren decirle que ese bebé era suyo todas las dudas del mundo se desvanecieron. Se agacho y levemente beso la frente de Eren.

Sus problemas no habían terminado aquí… solamente estaban dando inicio a _una serie de catastróficas desgracias_ *** que se avecinaban.

* * *

 ***Referencia a la película "El Aro"**

 ****Entienden el chiste… ¿cierto?; Hablo del cristal que protege a los titanes, porque Eren es un titán. YA NO ES SPOILER, TODOS LO SABEN… me largo antes de que digan algo =====6(;w;)9**

 *****Es una película basada en los libros de Lemony Snicket ¿La han visto/leído?**

* * *

 **Fuera del rollo universitario... Quizás no es tan larga como quería pero al menos es algo... Me volví loca con una canción que les recomiendo y más el vídeo animado que pueden encontrar en YouTube... _La canción se llama Ghost y es de Mystery Skulls_** **¿Qué opinan? A que esta buenísima. En menos de poco ya ha alcanzado las 55 reproducciones osea cerca de 250 minutos... ¡WOW!**

 **¿Qué creen que se avecina? Cuéntenmelo en sus reviews! Los amo y LOS LEO LA PRÓXIMA.**


	7. Antojos

**No se si por ahí habrán leído la publicación que hice en la pagina de facebook, pero les comento que estaré actualizando una semana si y otra no. Esto por el hecho de que no quiero convertir la historia en algo feo si solo me enfoco a escribir y no a pensarla. Espero me entiendan~**

* * *

Varios meses habían pasado y todo iba de costumbre.

Buenamente Eren ya estaba a punto de "reventar" y simplemente le importaba que aquel bebé estuviera bien.

Pronto cumpliría los 9 meses y estaba feliz de poder pasar por esto, sabía cómo se había sentido su madre al estar a punto de tenerlo a él, y algunas veces le daba una nostalgia que le impedía no llorar.

Si bien los meses se la habían ido volando después de haberle dicho a Levi la verdad, sabía que no todo debía ir tan bien.

Ya eran casi 5 meses desde aquel momento revelador. Realmente no había pasado nada interesante.

La gente dentro del complejo sabía de la situación de Eren, más aún así no se comentaba nada, era un tema prohibido desde que la noticia había sido dada. Y había algunas personas que aún no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Era una medida de protección para que Eren no fuera descubierto por el gobierno, cualquiera que estuviera de misiones fuera de las murallas no habían sido informados ni mucho menos nadie fuera de la confianza del sargento enano de cabellos negros.

Nadie sabía de qué era capaz aquella gente fuera de los confines donde el enano enojón reinara. Si alguien fuera del cuartel se llegara a enterar seria la ruina de todos, simplemente imaginando al hijo de un humano capaz de transformarse en titán y al hombre" más fuerte de la tierra" (así era como la gente en toda la muralla se refería sobre él); ese bebé sería usado de la peor manera por el gobierno y usado como una excelente arma contra todo... suponiendo que sacara ambas cualidades.

* * *

Eren parecía una bola andante y con torpeza caminaba a la cocina; abrió la alacena y tomo lo que encontró.

Un poco de sardinas y algo más de chocolate; sí… al castaño le gustaba algo que en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido mezclar.

Levi se había encargado de comprar un buen suministro de ambos pero ya casi estaba acabándose, era un antojo que Eren disfrutaba a todas horas del día, netamente todos los días a cualquier hora… bien podría ser las 9 de la mañana o las 7 de la noche… o las 4 de la madrugada, como era el caso.

Prendió la luz del comedor y se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa. Abrió el frasco de sardinas y saco algunas que coloco en un gran plato. Saco de su envoltura un poco (bastante) de chocolate.

* * *

Después de haber comido todo lo que había sacado de aquel lugar fue directo a su habitación. Se recostó mientras estiraba las piernas y se tapó con las sabanas; sintió unas manos sobre él.

Levi había cambiado mucho, había sido un cambio lento y poco notorio, pero ahora realmente sabías que era una persona completamente diferente (al menos con Eren).

La mano del mayor estaba justo encima de su vientre acariciándolo con amor, mientras con sus ojos cerrados se imaginaba que sería el bebé, que características podría tener o como se comportaría.

Normalmente no era así, pero cuando llegaba el tiempo intimo para pasarse con Eren platicando o simplemente bebiendo (obviamente Eren tomaba jugo o algo desagradable como agua de anchoas cuando le daban sus antojos) pero a pesar de todo era un cambio de ambiente.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que hubieran comenzado a tener noches así.

Rápidamente Eren se quedó dormido y eso Levi pudo notarlo.

Este pelinegro se levantó para hacer una pequeña parada técnica y hacer sus necesidades en el baño. Una vez que había desalojado aquellos líquidos que ya no necesitaba se lavó las manos.

Levi siempre esperaba a que Eren regresara para orinar y luego dormir, para así asegurarse de que su pareja no se despertara por ningún movimiento que pudiera ocasionar al levantarse de la cama en cualquier otro momento.

En lugar de recostarse como de costumbre, Levi camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y se puso de rodillas, limpio los residuos de agua que aun tenía en la mano con su playera hasta que quedara casi seca por completo, y puso su mano sobre la barriga de Eren para sentir a un pequeño ser que se movía lentamente en el interior de su amado.

Tiempo atrás cuando el bebé se había movido por primera vez él había sido el primero en darse cuenta. Era justo como el momento actual, pero Eren tenía alrededor de unos 5 meses, solamente habían pasad semanas desde que el castaño había dicho la verdad… y para su sorpresa eso lo obligo a cambiar para bien. No es que fuera "obligado" ni nada de eso, si no que su cuerpo le decía que tenía que cuidar de algo de lo que él era responsable.

Si bien, nadie creía la situación (el hecho de que Levi se volviera más suave y menos regañón con todos, pero más con Eren), la gente ya se había acostumbrado a las acciones de ambos alrededor de la base. Nunca mostraban afecto en público, si fuera algo necesario como ayudar a moverse o cosas por el estilo pues claro que sí, pero limitándose a mantener una relación de sargento-recluta/amantes/futuros padres cada una en un respectivo ambiente.

 **-Oye-** se le pudo escuchar decir a Levi un poco bajo, se dirigía a el vientre de Eren **-Ya deberías salir de ahí, estamos esperándote.**

Se podía notar el gran rubor en el rostro de Levi y se marcó aún más cuando sintió una fuerte patada sobre su mano, que aún seguía sobre el redondo estómago.

Volvió a patear, pero ahora incluso más fuerte. Tan fuerte que Levi cayo de nalgas al piso y Eren abrió los ojos.

Ambos estaban atónitos, pero más Levi que Eren, esté ultimo parecía aún estaba medio dormido.

Levi se reincorporo sobándose su parte trasera, se había dado un buen mosquetón. Eren se encontraba sentado en la cama cuando el de mayor edad noto una mancha en la cama.

 _"Oh dios mío, este enano se ha orinado en la cama"_ Pensó.

Pero los ojos del castaño detonaron un brillo de preocupación al levantar aquellas sabanas que lo cubrían.

Un líquido trasparente como el agua salía de Eren e inundaba la cama a cada segundo.

Ambos se miraron y en un instante se paralizaron al saber lo que ocurría.

Al parecer el bebé había acatado las ordenes de aquel que sería su padre y ya estaba en camino…

El bebé _ya_ estaba en camino.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ahora unas preguntas para los que han llegado hasta aquí...**

 **¿Que creen que sera el bebé de Eren y Levi?**

 **¿Como creen que deba llamarse?**

 **Todo esto y más su novela ALTERNATIVA que tanto les gusta. Chau~ Besos! Los leo en sus reviews C:**


	8. Contracciones

**CHANCHANCHAN... El momento que estaban esperando ha llegado... sin más que decir... LOS LEO ABAJO~**

* * *

El sargento parecía un idiota y un inútil; no se había movido ni un centímetro mientras miraba a Eren.

El castaño se estaba tomando el estómago con una mueca de dolor; y Levi seguía ahí como un estúpido, mirando…

No tardó en reaccionar cuando aquel que estaba sobre la cama comenzó a grita.

 **-Hanji-** Grito Levi mientras salía rápido de la habitación **-¡Qué alguien llame a esa mujer ahora, o les aseguro que alguien sufrirá las consecuencias! ¡MALDICIÓN!**

Alguien quizás pudo haber escuchado, pero no lo supo, simplemente volvió a la habitación para ayudar en lo que fuera que pudiera.

Pero parecía una patata en aquella habitación.

Había asistido a algunos partos en su vida y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ridículamente ahora parecía el que menos supiera del tema; toda su memoria había desaparecido en un momento tan crítico como este.

 **-Levi-** Dijo Eren por lo bajo, sus ojos irradiaban dolor mientras de ellos emanaban unas lágrimas.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar algo la puerta se abrió de golpe. La castaña de gafas entro a la habitación y con ella también Erwin.

Toallas, agua caliente e incluso algunos utensilios médicos los traían en una maletilla.

Erwin sentó a Levi a un lado de Eren, pero el de cabello negro seguía en shock; tomo la mano de su amado, no sabía que más hacer… bueno, si sabía que hacer, pero era tan inútil en ese momento que solo podía servir para apoyar moralmente al castaño.

* * *

¿Qué hora era ya? Aaah, claro, son las 6:56 de la mañana… un poco menos de 3 horas, tiempo en el cual Eren solo podía recostarse y esperar para poder tener a su bebe.

Levi le limpiaba el sudor con mucho cuidado y cariño, quería que no sufriera mucho, pero era inevitable, su amado estaba llorando mientras apretaba su mano con tanta fuerza que hasta podría romperla.

Las contracciones de Eren eran terribles, podía decirse que se sintieran como un hueso romperse dentro de él cada vez que las sentía. Quizás exageraríamos mucho al decir eso, pero en esa clase de situación nadie puede hacer nada y el sufrimiento se eleva a tal nivel que es incomparable.

* * *

Hanji le hizo una seña a Eren, ya era hora de pujar, estaba listo para tener a su hijo y vivir con él o ella.

Junto a su amado formarían la mejor familia de todas y llevarían una vida normal, como cualquier otra familia.

Utilizo todas las fuerzas que pudo y empezó a pujar tanto como le fuera posible, sus piernas ya estaban en posición y tenía algunas toallas calientes sobre su vientre para reducir el dolor.

Clavó sus uñas en la cama, sentía mucho dolor, incluso en la mano que sostenía de Levi, pero este no dijo nada, se limitó a ser un bulto más en la habitación.

* * *

 **-Puedo ver la cabeza-** Dijo Hanji.

Eren estaba exhausto, pareciera que pudiera perder la conciencia en poco tiempo, pero no lo hizo, extendió su mano hasta tocar su entrepierna y pudo sentir aquel redondo cráneo. Esto lo estaba impulsando a ponerle aún más empeño del que ya estaba usando. Más fuerza, más y más y de pronto… el dolor se había ido.

Su vista se nublo y no escuchaba nada.

 **-Eren-** Levi trato de llamar su atención, mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical que se encontraba alrededor del cuello del bebé, como soga al cuello.

El bebé no lloraba, y Eren tampoco.

Hanji se había llevado a la pequeña criatura para limpiarla mientras que Erwin intentaba estabilizar a Eren. Este último no estaba respirando, su cuerpo había cambiado de temperatura drásticamente, de manera que ahora estaba helado.

Los ojos de Levi comenzaron a mostrar sus más sinceros pensamientos.

Eren no respiraba, e incluso el bebé tampoco.

Tomo a su amado con cuidado y le beso la mejilla, sus lágrimas habían caído sobre el rostro del muchacho, pero seguía sin responder.

* * *

Un llanto inundó la habitación; no era de Levi, si no del bebé que estaba en los brazos de Hanji. Y segundos después sintió un ligero apretón en su mano, aquella que aun seguía tomada de la mano de Eren.

Fue el minuto más largo de toda su vida.

Ambos estaban vivos, su amado y su bebé.

Levi y Erwin acomodaron a Eren para que pudiera estar en una mejor posición para cargar a su creación en sus brazos.

-Es un niño- Dijo Hanji mientras les entregaba a la pareja aquel fruto de "amor" (o violaciones, pero para que aclarar si es casi lo mismo *Nótese el sarcasmo*) y mientras Eren lo tomaba en brazos, para Levi era casi imposible el quitar su mirada de aquel ser tan pequeña que podría romperse incluso con el toque del algodón más suave de todos.

Eren estaba muy adolorido y cansado, por lo que el bebé ahora lo tenía Levi en sus manos.

No podía decir nada, simplemente lo levanto con torpeza entre sus brazos y con una mano intento tocar sus manitas.

Una de ellas le tomo el dedo por sorpresa y Levi no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

Erwin y Hanji habían salido de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, y simplemente los dejaron ahí para que pudieran disfrutar de la vida de su hijo recién nacido.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, y Eren lo imito justo cuando lo vio.

 **\- ¿Cómo le llamaremos? -** Cuestiono Eren a aquel que se encontraba a su lado.

 **-No lo sé, no lo había pensado nunca.**

Eren rió por lo bajo, como pensando _"Increíble, sabía que tendría un bebé, pero no pensó en un nombre, que excelente padre"_. Si bien Levi había sido un completo INÚTIL en cuanto a la hora del parto, quizás ahora podría servir de algo.

 **-Vamos, piensa en uno, sé que será un buen nombre.**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera he dado alguno.**

 **-Sé que si lo eliges tu todo será perfecto.**

Levi se quedó pensando mientras seguía mirando a su hijo recién nacido, el bebé no había soltado su dedo.

 **-Sí te parece bien me agrada el nombre de ...**

* * *

 **¿Qué nombre creen que le quede al hijo de estos dos?**

 **Pueden dejarme un Review con su idea, espero que les gustara este cap y pues sin nada más que decir.**

 **Gracias... LOS LEO EN SUS REVIEWS Y... ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	9. Compras

**Olvide mis cosas en la casa, así que no pude actualizar más temprano... ¡LO SIENTO!**

* * *

 **Ya regresé, tuve una semana muy fea.**

 **Estuve en evaluaciones, mi novio termino conmigo, me fue mal en mis materias, hubo un sinfín de proyectos y demás… pero bueno, hubo algo que me alegró el momento cuando lo leí.**

 **Alguien me dejo un review (como guest) y aun que tenía muchas ganas de responder no me fue posible porque no había forma.**

 **El chiste es que esta persona me reclamaba el hecho de que Eren había tenido a su hijo de manera "natural" y que no era posible.**

 **Me sorprende mucho el leer este tipo de cosas porque después de casi un año de estar publicando esta historia, y a casi dos de la versión original, esta persona no pudo comprender que el M-PREG es imposible y que solamente es una caricatura de lo que estamos hablando.**

 **Digo, los titanes no existen tampoco, los hombres no se pueden embarazar ni esas cosas.**

 **Solo quiero dejar en claro que esta historia es ficción... ESTO ES FICCIÓN... GRACIAS.**

 **¡Los leo abajo!**

* * *

 **-Fremont.**

Eren estaba sorprendido por aquel nombre, y al instante le gustó.

 **\- ¿Qué significa, Levi?**

 **-"El Guardián de la Libertad"**

 **-Y... ¿Porque escogiste ese nombre?**

 **-Quiero que este pequeño sea capaz de cuidar la libertad por la que estamos peleando en** **estos momentos.**

Eres volteo a ver al bebé que ahora estaba en manos de Levi.

 **-Fremont, me gusta esa nombre-** Le acarició la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y le sonrió **\- Bienvenido al mundo Fremont.**

* * *

Un par de horas habían pasado y Eren se encontraba dormido, entre sus brazos se encontraba su bebé recién nacido que se tomaba con fuerza el dedo del castaño.

Levi solo podía mirarlos con amor desde una silla a lo lejos, en la esquina de la habitación. Se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero en ese momento recordó algo.

 _"¿Tenemos ropa y pañales?"_ Cuestionó si alguna vez se le había pasado por su mente el comprar algo para aquel que recién conocía el mundo.

Tomó sus botas y se las acomodo, se uniformó, bajo las escaleras y se montó sobre su caballo.

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar a la ciudad, donde se encontraban las grandes tiendas y locales donde se podía comprar de todo, incluso cosas de bebé.

Amarró a su caballo en un lugar con agua, era un parque frente a la sección de maternidad de la ciudad, así que ahí podría comer un poco de césped.

Había cientos de niños y niñas jugando y corriendo, sus madres y padres se encontraban en unas bancas o algunos también estaban dentro de las tiendas.

 _"Pronto vendremos con nuestro hijo también"_ No pudo evitar pensar en aquello y se le dibujó una sonrisa en su serio rostro.

Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, le sorprendió mucho ver lo ansioso que estaba de poder ser una familia, aquella que tanto anhelaba.

Entró en la primera tienda. La gran cantidad de cosas lo inundó. Habías cosas tan pequeñas que le recordaban a su hijo recién nacido.

Se acercó al área que marcaba "De 0 a 12" y después de inspeccionar un rato, entendió que se hablaban de meses.

Llevaba consigo una canasta de compras, y comenzó a llenarla con todo lo que le parecía lindo.

Mamelucos, calcetines, pantalones, baberos, junto a otras mil y un cosas fueron a parar a la canasta, que cada vez que terminaba llena tomaba otra.

Un total de 3 canastas fueron llenadas y pagadas.

Salió de esa tienda y se dirigió a otra, en donde había cositas para la higiene de un bebé, tomó una bolsa de compras, esas donde solo podías usar en la tienda para no cargar todo.

Las comenzó a llenar de toallitas húmedas, shampoo, jabón, una bañerita, una toalla para secarlo, un pañuelo de seda, talco, chupones, un cepillo de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, MUCHOS PAÑALES y algunas otras cosas más.

Pagó todo y se dirigió a la siguiente tienda.

Ya no podía cargar todo así que decidió dejarlo con la encargada para seguir con sus compras.

Era una tienda de zapatos y accesorios, pudo ver lo pequeños que eran los primeros.

Hubiera querido comprar toda la tienda de zapatos, pero sabía que era un gasto innecesario.

Tomo 5 pares de pequeños zapatitos con distintos diseños: unos parecían tenis, otros daban la sensación de botas y otros unos sencillos zapatos cafés. Todos estos tres eran tejidos, puesto que por ahora su hijo no necesitaría tantos zapatos (bien, eso lo hubiera pensado antes de haber comprado tanta ropa antes) y los otros dos eran un poco más para que pudiera verse más arreglado.

Volvió a dirigirse a la caja registradora para poder pagar lo que ahí llevaba.

Tomó todo lo que había dejado con la encargada y se lo llevó.

Caminó como pudo a la última tienda que ahí se encontraba... Había más pero ya no podía cargar más de lo que ahí llevaba.

La gran tienda estaba llena de muebles. Se maldijo internamente por entrar ahí, ahora no sólo gastaría el resto de su dinero, pero tendría que dar varias vueltas para llevarse todo lo que ahí tenía.

Una cuna de madera clara, siete juegos de cama, muchas almohadas, una cómoda para guardar la ropa que se tenía que doblar, un closet que se ponía sobre la cómoda para colgar aquello que se usará más seguido y muchos ganchos de ropa.

Encontró unos lindos cuadros pintados con motivos infantiles, cortinas, una cobija de lana de oveja y varias cosas más.

Se dirigió a pagar y ahí gasto su último centavo.

Llevaba ahorrando desde hacía ya varios meses, como el mismo ejército era el que iba llenando de comida la alacena para todos y también las cosas básicas, así que como todo era gratis él no necesitaba gastar gran parte de su dinero, así que lo fue ahorrando.

Era lo bueno de ser un alto mando.

Le pagaban demasiado y gastaba una miseria... A excepción de hoy... Qué había gastado una fortuna, pero no le importaba; ahora lo más importante para él era su nueva familia.

Justo cuando salía para intentar acomodar todo aquello que había comprado pudo localizar a algunos de sus cadetes, que junto a sus caballos llevaban una pequeña carreta vacía.

 **\- ¿Han terminado sus encargos? -** Cuestionó Levi a los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

Solamente pudieron responder nerviosos con un _"Si"_ mientras hacían su saludo de la mano en el pecho y la otra en la espalda para mostrar su respeto.

 **-Solicitó la carreta que llevan con ustedes, yo la regresaré al cuartel.**

Los jóvenes se la entregaron sin vacilar y después de despedirse se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

Les había parecido extraño la manera en que Levi pedía algo, con modales y sin gritos. Quizás lo que pasaba en su hogar era algo que lo había cambiado.

Levi estaba agradecido por aquello, así ya no tendría que dar varias vueltas, de por sí era larguísimo el trayecto de regreso, y mínimo tendría que haber hecho tres viajes... Eso le hubiera tomado toda la tarde.

* * *

En media hora llego a su hogar, pero en lugar de ir a ver a Eren primero se dirigió con algunos cadetes a cierto lugar para dejar todo lo que había comprado.

Dejó algunas órdenes y se retiró de ahí.

Tomó dirección a su habitación de siempre y busco entre sus pertenencias algo que había guardado con mucho cuidado.

Caminó por en busca de la habitación donde se encontraba Eren y Fremont, cuando la encontró simplemente entro sin tocar.

Eren seguía dormido; no era raro, Levi solo se había ido un par de horas, y que este castaño flojo simplemente sonriera mientras abrazaba a su bebé era algo hermoso.

Fremont quizás pudo sentir la mirada de su padre, porque justo en el momento en que Levi lo miro el bebé abrió los ojos.

Lo tomó en brazos para poder acurrucarlo. Se sentía muy alegre.

Le sonrió, acomodo de cierta forma el bebé para que pudiera tener una mano libre y puso unas cosas sobre la cama de Eren.

* * *

Eren se dignó a abrir sus ojos, después de haber dormido tanto.

Las lágrimas lo inundaron cuando en vez de un bebé a su lado había otra cosa.

* * *

 **Por favor ignoren mis palabras en la parte de arriba, pero es que la verdad no entiendo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo las personas no entienden que todo aquello que se encuentren en foros o en el mismo fanfiction son cosas que son imposibles de que sucedan o simplemente no son reales.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer mi gran desahogo. No lo hago porque esté enojada ni mucho menos para ofender. Lo digo porque esta persona de alguna manera me ofendió a mi diciéndome que me faltaba educación del cuerpo humano y blablabla (de hecho he estudiado medicina por un año jaja que ironía).**

 **Mejor dejen de leer fanfics si van a ser tan cerrados de mente o a entender que todos tenemos el derecho de escribir lo que queramos y como queramos mientras no estemos dañando a algún tercero.**

* * *

 **En fin… ¿Qué creen que Levi puso en la cama?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nombre que le puso Levi al bebé?**

 **No se les olvide que LOS LEO EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

 **¡BESOS, hasta pronto!**


End file.
